Destruction Derby
Destruction Derby is a Stadium event in the City Trial mode of Kirby Air Ride. There are five different Destruction Derby arenas in total. KO-ing a certain number of opponents (five or ten depending on arena), be it human or CPU at whatever difficulty level within the time limit unlocks the next arena by checking off a box in the City Trial Checklist. Objective All Destruction Derbies have the objective of KO-ing opponent machines as many times as possible within 90 seconds. A yellow star appears on-screen when a player gets a KO. Copy Ability patches and power-ups spawn intermittently in this event, and provide an advantage to the player picking them up. However, they often appear in the main locations where confrontations tend to be more common. Should a player's machine be destroyed, it will respawn in its last location after a few seconds provided that the Kirby controlling it falls down and lies on the ground for a moment without taking further damage. Otherwise he will fly up into the air again and the respawn will be delayed. Strategy Primary statistics * Hit Point * Defense * Top Speed * Offense (for Destruction Derby 5) Secondary statistics * Turning * Weight * Offense Important Power-ups * Invincibility Candy * Defense Max * Gordo * Sensor Bomb * Cannon/Fireworks * Bomb * Mike Destruction Derbies require a hardy, speedy machine that can turn quickly. However, it is very important to understand the particular machine being used and shore up its weakness, such as Charge for the Hydra and Turning for the Wagon Star, for example. Against the default level of CPU (level 3 out of 9), Golden Spikes are extremely potent, and can easily rack up a very large number of KOs from careful placement, simply by the fact that most machines take a long distance to completely stop, and machines fly up after hitting them. A cluster of these, or having them thrown one after the other will perpetually trap a machine inside its damage radius. Likewise, the Bomb and Sensor Bombs have a very large blast radius, and deal a very large amount of damage, especially when placed near clusters of power-ups where players/CPUs will tend to navigate towards. The Cracker is a very potent tool given the right machine, and can pick off a fair number of opponents before the shots run out, by performing hit-and-run attacks. Since the Destruction Derby maps are compact, the effects of the Mike ability cannot be avoided, making it a useful ability in this event. Invincibility Candy and Defense Max let machines withstand the damage and wade through bombs in the process of blowing up and even Golden Spikes to grab power-ups, when otherwise the damage would have been devastating. Moreover, taking damage would cause the player to drop the power-up, so invincibility candy may be the most important power-up of all. Arenas Destruction Derby 1 This arena is fairly open, and is shaped like a square figure-of-eight, with two destructible rock formations. Destroying these rocks will drop Copy Ability patches and power-ups, but doing so also opens up a bottomless pit; falling in it makes the player's machine respawn with only 1HP if it falls inside. Destruction Derby 2 This arena is best described as a hollow circle, with two widened circular areas where most Patches and Power-ups spawn. These are the hotspots for conflict, and planted sensor bombs here tend to be effective. Otherwise, a bomb of a cluster of golden spikes thrown from afar could cause a series of KOs. Mike is particularly common in this arena, so a speedy vehicle can cruise around the circle and pick them up first. Destruction Derby 3 This arena is small and circular, with power-ups spawning close to the edges. Large area-of-effect power-ups like bombs, sensor bombs, and golden spikes are uncommon, and are particularly devastating in the confined spaces. Hit points are particularly important, likewise, as machines hit each other far more often and bomb blasts essentially cover the whole arena if thrown in the center. Destruction Derby 4 This arena takes place in a walled-off section in the actual City Trial map. It is the portion containing the city's skyscrapers. The corridors between skyscrapers are very narrow. Copy Ability patches spawn very often here. Fire tends to be more effective here, as the burning patches can act as mines. Area of effect power-ups are even more rare than in Destruction Derby 3. Destruction Derby 5 This arena takes place in a walled-off section in the actual City Trial map. It is the portion containing the dilapidated houses. This arena is unique in the sense that only the Panic Spin power-up spawns, besides Copy Ability patches (other than Mike) and power-up and power-down patches for Offense and Defense, which drop periodically. Trivia *The first three Destruction Derbies take place nearby some of the Air Ride courses; Destruction Derby 1 is by Celestial Valley, Destruction Derby 2 is by Magma Flows, and Destruction Derby 3 is by Nebula Belt. Category:Stadiums Category:Levels in Kirby Air Ride Category:Levels Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Fire